dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Tagoma
He lives in Dragon Ball Super? Is this training alongside Freeza and Tagoma but ends up being switched bodies with Captain Ginyu true? JokerJay779 (talk) 22:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :yup Meshack (talk) 22:28, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Interesting. Where has this been confirmed? Also will Ginyu be joining with the Z Fighters or be working for Freeza once more? Also how does he do this as a Namekian Frog when he can't speak?JokerJay779 (talk) 22:33, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :dude. why would ginyu join the z-fighters? He switched bodies with Tagoma and Frieza is his master. and look for the confirmation yourself. Look for Herms on Twitter or Kanzenshuu Meshack (talk) 22:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Well Ginyu could have probably became good after spending so long on Earth. Also which Herms do you mean and what is Kanzenshuu? JokerJay779 (talk) 22:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Body of Steel Why do you consider "Body of Steel" as a special ability, Neffyarious? Meshack (talk) 03:53, December 9, 2015 (UTC) *Tagoma is completely undamaged by attacks that are on his level of power - something which is not normal, people with the same level of power should be able to damage each other equally as well as one another. He and the Z Fighters attribute this to his "Body of Steel", which makes it sound like a damage-nullifying ability.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:07, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :i mean, any character in Dragon Ball has a "Body of Steel" Meshack (talk) 04:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) How so? Tagoma is the only one noted to be completely immune to attacks that are on an equal level to him.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:59, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Disappointing ending in DBS I expected him to put up more of a fight, even being more powerful than Gohan in super saiyan mode. I mean, it just proved that he was on par with shishami, even with fighting with the emperor of the universe, and still he was unable to fight against a guy who hadn't trained for shit in years. I would have liked to see like vegeta come in, and then show tagoma and him fighitng for alittle bit, appearing to be on par with him for a second, and then being obliterated by him, but not just being beaten up by Gohan, especially when Ginyu took over his body and maxed out the abilities. Akira Toriyama really messed up with the movie and the saga. :The whole feel of the Resurrection F movie/saga felt rushed in my opinion anyway. So it's not surprising that a lot of the "side characters" were abruptly cut short. Tagoma did have a lot more potential than they gave him, but he's still in the body of that frog as far as I remember. So he isn't deceased. Though, I can't imagine him coming back into a body anytime soon since Ginyu is the only one able to switch bodies. So either he'll be forgotten or left as a frog forever. On Tagoma's actual power I see my edit and my disclaimer was reverted with no clear reason: I'll state this again since I have a special dislike for the whole "Tagoma = Gohan at his best in the past" spiel. First and foremost, for any Japanese-savvy individual, there's nothing even remotely referencing Tagoma being equal to Ultimate Gohan from the Buu arc. The figure of speech used indicates how one is feeling on the day the phrase is given: for comparison purposes, much later in the current arc, it's used to say "Krillin's in top form today" when he defeats Majora. https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/886411622582964224 What Gohan is saying is that if he was "in top form that day" he thinks he could take Tagoma on, "today" just ends up ellipsed. But it's there, it's the intended meaning. In the original Japanese there's no "long gone past" to be referenced -- in fact, it literally goes against the figure of speech's intended meaning, which references the present. Quoting Herms: "It's not "prime" in the sense of the strongest he's ever been in his entire life, but more like "peak condition", in the sense of his current personal best, when he isn't tired/wounded/etc". Furthermore, if it even was necessary, in the current arc Gohan's power was also described as overall less impressive than the power he had displayed against Buu when he goes Super Saiyan 2 (and he's been at least partly re-trained) against Piccolo and you already have the much weaker, rusty, Super Saiyan beating Ginyu-Tagoma in two shots; and Ultimate Gohan is above Super Saiyan 2. Of course, some formula like "when Gohan was in top form that day" equals "a rested and uninjured Gohan", or something of the sort. Tagoma is at best comparable to a rested base Gohan in ROF; I mean, if it's not literally spelt out for the viewer, it only becomes clearer in the later parts of the series. EDIT: I even noticed that the "Body of Steel" paragraphs furthermore keeps a "base Gohan and Tagoma are comparable" tidbit. So... what's exactly the issue? (Fda92 (talk) 09:12, September 20, 2017 (UTC)) The official subs have Gohan say along the lines of "he's as strong as me at the time when I was at my best", pretty ambiguous, so we say what is said. Thus on our article it says "according to Gohan, Tagoma is as strong as Gohan at the time when he was at his best", not "according to Gohan, Tagoma is as strong as Ultimate Gohan".--Neffyarious (talk) 16:49, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Tagoma's power level Back on August 15th I have added these important pieces of info regarding Tagoma's power after training with Frieza to explain to the readers he wasn't on Mystic/Ultimate Gohan's level by a long shot: "Ginyu's power level in Tagoma's body was somewhat higher than Tagoma's himself in his own body, however he was no match for Super Saiyan Gohan who was heavily out of his prime fighting shape. The possibility of Tagoma being on par with Gohan's highlight in power seems to also be contradicted by "Gohan and Piccolo Master and Pupil Clash in Max Training!" where Piccolo notes that even though Gohan had just gained back some degree of his old fighting shape against Universe 9's Basil in the Zeno Expo (and was undoubtly stronger than when he faced Tagoma a year prior), his 100 times multiplier as a Super Saiyan 2 is still nowhere near his power level from when he fought Super Buu 6 years prior." User:Neffyarious why were these omitted? people may now falsely believe he was equal to Mystic/Ultimate Gohan.--Israelite Wolfman (talk) 21:23, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Gohan states that he thinks Tagoma may be as strong as he was "when he was at his best", so that's what goes on the page. It's up to the watcher/reader's interpretation what this means, the Zeno Expo and training stuff is on Gohan's page, it should not be on Tagoma's, Ginyu with Tagoma's body info goes on Ginyu's page. --Neffyarious (talk) 21:33, August 21, 2019 (UTC) I disagree with what u just said; Tagoma's power level can not be on par with Mystic/Ultimate Gohan as I've explained from the gathered evidences, most people won't go so far analyzing the stuff given like how Ginyu who drew out more of Tagoma's power couldn't match a heavily rusty SSJ Gohan who despite being 50 times stronger than Gohan's base who couldn't even scratch Tagoma's Body of Steel, was nowhere near Gohan's best power level. The stuff before the Tournament of Power just further emphasized that.--Israelite Wolfman (talk) 05:04, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Look, I agree that Tagoma is not as strong as Ultimate Gohan, but the page has gotta stay true to the source with as little speculation as possible - here we have the statement "he's as strong as I was at my best", so we put that on the page. Watchers/readers who have seen the ToP arc / read Gohan's power section will be able to tell it does not refer to Ultimate Gohan since he does not get back to that power until then. --Neffyarious (talk) 09:33, August 22, 2019 (UTC)